


Gay Sauna Kisses

by ribbonista



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonista/pseuds/ribbonista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru has his first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Sauna Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> request!

Ishimaru had never kissed a boy.

Well. Ishimaru had never kissed anyone, really, nevertheless a boy, and though it was strange and scary and weird and with /HIM/ of all people, Ishimaru couldn’t really complain.

At least it wasn’t with Hifumi, he thinks to himself.

Mondo’s breathe tastes like cigarettes, and it’s a taste new to Ishimaru. He’s never tasted a cigarette, but he knows Mondo tastes like them, and a tiny butterfly of a thought flicks through his head of Where In Sweet Jesus Did This Guy Get Cigarettes I Am Sure Monokuma Would Not Stock Those In The Storage Room, but he discards it when Mondo puts his hand on Ishimaru’s bare thigh and leans in to kiss him again.

Ishimaru doesn’t inhale like he did the first time and nearly choke on his breath, but instead his face heats up and his eyes flutter close because he can feel Oowada-kun (“Can I call you Oowada-kun?!”)’s free hand brush up against his cheek and his eyelashes flutter against Ishimaru’s own and he’s strangely delicate for such a rough and tumble guy.

Heh. Rough and tumble. Kiyotaka almost snorts thinking about how such an abrasive guy is kissing boys, but Ishimaru remembers his manners and that he’s a good, polite boy so instead his hands move to grasp Mondo’s cheeks and he kisses back.

Kisses back.

Do you think Mum would be mad?, he asks himself, pausing when Mondo kisses him deeper and Ishimaru blushes further and forgets his Mum, thinking about Mondo instead.

Mondo and his big hands, and long eyelashes, and strange clothes and hair and lifestyle. It was so mysterious and different and complex to what Kiyotaka was used to.

So he kisses Oowada, tasting the cigarettes and hands grasping those pale cheeks, and he leans in because Mondo was, to be honest, all he could really think about right now, the Gangster beating out his Mum, or rules, or how they PROBABLY shouldn’t be doing this, or the others, or the fact they could be murdered at any moment.

Ishimaru doesn’t really mind.


End file.
